


Biohazard 4: The Adventures of Claire Redfield.

by Vixenility



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Campy, Canon Rewrite, Eventual Romance, F/F, Game: Resident Evil 4, Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient, Some Humor, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenility/pseuds/Vixenility
Summary: An anonymous whistleblower alerts Terrasave of some suspicious activity with a vague letter that rises a few eyebrows and concerns. To clear any foul play, Claire Redfield is sent to a rural part of Spain, surrounded by mountains and an eerie aura. There she will be hard pressed to use her wits and survival skills to make it out. Alone.
Relationships: Claire Redfield/Ada Wong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Biohazard 4: The Adventures of Claire Redfield.

**Author's Note:**

> An AU story where Claire Redfield is the one to live through the Plagas Incident. It is basically a novelization of Resident Evil 4 but tweaked around to include Claire in an slightly realistic way.
> 
> Some tags will be added as it goes, some removed as I see fit, some canon points will be just bent a little. Just enjoy ^_^
> 
> [Here's my twitter](https://twitter.com/Vixenility), if you wanna see me lose my mind.

1998… 

I'll never forget it. 

It was the year when those grisly murders occured in the Arklay Mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella. The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City. And hit the peaceful little town with a devastating blow crippling its very foundation. Not taking any chances, the President of the United States ordered a contingency plan - to sterilize Raccoon City. 

With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of business decree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished. 

Six years had passed since that horrendous incident.

While Leon went on to become an Agent, I took a different route after my return from The Antarctic with my brother, Chris. While he went on to become a part of the BSAA, I became part of Terrasave, a non-governmental organization against Bioterror. We provide resources and aid to those who are victims of Bioterrorist attacks, while also fulfilling other purposes should the occasion rise.

When I entered Terrasave I knew hard work would be ahead of me, some days would be tougher than others. But I did not expect to be a part of this incident. 

That’s the only reason I got involved in this mess, and it all began with a whistleblower...


End file.
